Legacy of Secrets
by Marleen23
Summary: While at a digsite in Egypt, Jack and Daniel are kidnapped and told an incredible tale, where it is revealed that Jack had another son besides Charlie.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Authors Note: I wrote this story years ago for a challenge listed on the old Heliopolis website. I never did get around to posting it. The new site doesn't seem to list the challenges going back that far--at least, I couldn't find them. Therefore, since I've been posting other stories on this site, I decided to post it here, instead. I can't remember all the details of the challenge but the story was to have a digsite in the desert, an unusual desert tribe, one detail I can't remember and one detail I will leave a note about when I get to that point in the story. It will have more of an element of surprise that way. I will be posting the story in chapters as there are some places that I want to do some editing or even a little additional writing. To give you an idea how old this story is, I wrote it when Stargate SG-1 was either in their fourth or fifth season.

**Legacy of Secrets**

Two figures, clothed similar to the ancient Egyptians, crouched low on a hillside overlooking a digsite below. Hidden by the shadows of the setting sun, the elder of the two pulled out something that resembled a pair of binoculars but of obviously advanced technology. Watching the two men working at the digsite, he turned to his younger companion and said, "You were correct. Prince Jaconeel has returned. We must take him back with us. Kaldaron will want to speak with him. You have the drug?"

"Yes," nodded his companion.

"Good. Then, let's take him. And remember, Prince Jaconeel must not be harmed.

- - -

At the digsite, Jack O'Neill stood near the campfire, stirring something in a pan. Daniel Jackson was seated on the ground about a hundred yards away, studying some artifacts. "Daniel, time to eat!" Jack called.

Daniel glanced up from the artifacts he was studying. "Be there in a minute!" Daniel called back.

"Daniel, I know your minutes! You can study your rocks later! Now, come on before it gets cold!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!"

Jack saw Daniel's lantern move upward as Daniel started to rise. Deciding that Daniel was finally on the way, Jack leaned over the campfire and began dishing up their food. While he was thus engaged, he didn't notice the two figures slipping up from behind until it was too late. He was grabbed from behind and a syringe plunged into his arm before he had a chance to respond. The drug took effect almost immediately and he collapsed into his captor's arms.

Approaching the campfire, Daniel noticed what was going on. Daniel realized he had also been spotted, so he entered the camp. "Leave him alone," he ordered the man who held Jack in his arms.

"You stay out of this," the man ordered back.

The second man had slipped into the shadows before Daniel arrived. Believing that the man in front of him was the only danger, Daniel tried to placate him by saying, "Okay, just let me put this lantern down. Then, we'll talk about this. Okay?" The man kept his eyes on Daniel, as Daniel placed the lantern on the ground near the campfire. As he was taking his hand away from the lantern, Daniel suddenly grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it into the kidnapper's eyes. The man dropped Jack and instantly reached towards his eyes. Daniel ran forward to attack while the man was momentarily blinded. Just before Daniel had reached his goal, however, a rock was thrown from behind, striking the back of his head. Daniel fell to the ground beside Jack.

"You okay?" the second kidnapper asked, as he approached the first.

"I will be as soon as I get this sand out of my eyes," he answered.

The second kidnapper searched the camp until he found a canteen filled with water. He returned carrying it and some rope that he'd discovered during the search. "Here," he said, offering the water. "This should help. I also found some rope we can use to restrain the troublesome one. What shall we do with him?"

"He was following Prince Jaconeel's orders. Then, he risked his life to save the prince. Therefore, he must be a servant. Kaldaron would want him taken, as well. Just make sure he's well-restrained so he won't give us any more trouble."

While the second man was binding Daniel's hands and feet, the first man, now able to see, left the camp and returned with three horses. The two men lay both Daniel and Jack across one horse's back and tied them in place. Then, they each mounted one of the remaining horses and rode out of camp into the desert, the second man leading the horse which carried Daniel and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2: A Past Revealed

Daniel woke up with a splitting headache, never realizing he'd been bound as the ropes had been removed. He was in a very large, well-lit room, with colorful murals decorating the walls. This was definitely not the digsite. Then, he remembered. Someone was trying to kidnap Jack. As he surveyed the room, he noticed Jack lying on a cot in the far corner of the room. He walked over to check Jack's condition. Jack was still unconscious, and with a small spot of blood on his shirt sleeve, obviously drugged.

Having no idea how soon Jack would awaken and finding the door locked, Daniel turned his attention to the murals. An ancient Egyptian text accompanied the paintings to tell the story. As he translated the writings, Daniel found himself immersed in the tale--not an ancient one, but one much more recent, only about twenty-six years in the past. Hearing Jack stir, Daniel rushed over to his side. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"What happened?" Jack wanted to know.

"Well, as near as I can figure, you were drugged--that bloody spot on your arm. I wasn't so lucky," replied Daniel, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "When I returned to camp, this guy was trying to kidnap you and I tried to stop him. Something hit me and that's all I remember till I woke up here."

Jack took a quick glance around the room. "Where's here?"

"I have no idea. And the door's locked. I checked." A thoughtful expression appeared on Daniel's face, as he turned around and took a few steps back towards the murals. "But these murals on the wall…they're really quite fascinating."

"Daniel, we don't have time for that. We have to find a way to escape."

"How? Besides, I think some of the references on the murals concern the Goa'uld, and the murals are less than twenty-five years old."

That caught Jack's attention. "What!"

"That's right, Jack. They contain several references about the powerful ones. From what I've translated, it seems that someone identified as Ariana, was the leader of this desert tribe for over seven hundred years. They believed her to be the great-granddaughter of Ra, which would make her more than likely a Goa'uld herself."

Jack frowned. "And just how important is she in the Goa'uld hierarchy?"

"I've never heard of her. Ra had a lot of distant descendants, lesser knowns who aligned themselves with others of the system lords. But I don't think Ariana fit into this category, either." Daniel walked even closer to one of the paintings, then pointed to the cuneiform writing underneath. "According to this text, she and her tribe had been hiding from the powerful ones for those seven hundred years. During that time, those of the tribe would grow old and die, except for Ariana and her advisor, Kaldaron. Neither seemed to age. At least, not after Ariana reached adulthood. Ariana ruled alone, choosing no mate during any of the seven hundred years." Giving a single nod to indicate the pictures on the adjoining wall, Daniel continued, "Then, one day, about twenty-six years ago, she discovered an injured man, alone in the desert. He was unconscious and she and her people brought him here. Ariana immediately fell in love with him and nursed him back to health. She made this stranger her consort, the Prince Jaconeel. He remained at her side for nearly two months and during this time, a child was conceived. Some of Jaconeel's people still searched for him, however, and her people could not risk discovery. Therefore, they caused Jaconeel to forget what happened here and one young couple was chosen to return him to his people. When their son was born, Ariana feared for his safety, so she hid the infant child where none could easily find him. Her own people apparently don't even know where that is."

While listening to Daniel, Jack had been studying the layout of the room. Jack interrupted, " I'm sure you find this very interesting, Daniel, but how's it supposed to help our current situation. We need to work on getting out of here, unless you think maybe we can convince this Ariana or her son to help us fight the Goa'uld."

Daniel shook his head. "Ariana's dead," he stated. "According to this, she died trying to protect her people and her family. The secrets she possessed died with her."

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"I don't know. That's what it says. But there's a couple of paintings I think you need to see. I think they might explain the kidnapping." Jack followed Daniel over to one of the paintings. Pointing at the painting, Daniel explained, "Princess Ariana and Prince Jaconeel. Look familiar?"

Jack studied the painting for several moments. The prince looked almost like an identical version of his younger self. The guy could have been his twin. "You think they've mistaken me for this Jaconeel character?" he asked.

"It's possible," replied Daniel. "You've got to admit, even the names are similar."

Jack frowned and began to walk around the room, viewing the paintings. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about all this. Suddenly, he stopped in front of one of the paintings and stared. It showed the princess finding the man, an Air Force pilot, lying beside his experimental aircraft, the plane half-buried in the sand. There was no mistaking its model, however. "It can't be possible," mumbled Jack, shaking his head in denial.

"What?" asked Daniel, walking over to stand beside him.

"The plane looks like an experimental model I tested in 1974. Something went wrong and it went down in the Egyptian desert. The plane was never recovered. They searched for months with no luck. It's probably buried under a ton of sand. Anyway, I was presumed dead; and after a few days, they gave up locating my body. Everyone was surprised when over two months later, I was brought out of the desert by a nomad and his wife. They said I was seriously injured and that they cared for me until they could return me to my people. They claimed not to have seen any plane, however. Now, considering this painting, an obvious lie. The couple were detained for further questioning, but they somehow slipped away, unnoticed."

With their backs to the doorway and engrossed in their conversation, neither Daniel nor Jack noticed the stranger enter the room. The newcomer was dressed in a long, flowing robe.

"Then, it's possible that you really are this Jaconeel." Then, in a moment of inspiration, Daniel explained, "Of course! Your name spoken as one word!"

"No!" snarled Jack, in return. "I was not romantically involved with a Goa'uld!"

"Princess Ariana was not one of the powerful ones," declared the stranger, walking towards them. Daniel and Jack spun around to face him as he spoke.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I am called Kaldaron. I was chief advisor to the Princess Ariana."

"Was? Oh, yeah. Daniel said she's dead. And that the two of you were over seven hundred years old."

"That is correct, but the sarcophagus which prolonged our years was destroyed with the princess." Kaldaron spread his arms in front of himself, at waist level. "As you can see, I now grow old and will soon die. It was with great relief that I listened to the reports of Prince Jaconeel's return."

The sarcasm was obvious in Jack's voice. "Yeah, well, excuse me if I find this whole thing a little hard to believe."

Kaldaron was persistent. "But you must help us. You must help your son. As I have said, soon I will die. Once Ariana's tribe was powerful but they now grow small in number. Ariana hid your son well, but if the powerful ones return, he may be in danger. We are no longer strong enough to protect him. You must find your son and your people must keep him safe."

Daniel had been studying Kaldaron, while the man spoke with Jack. "You're not Goa'uld, are you?" Daniel inquired.

Kaldaron shook his head. "Merely a slave to the granddaughter of Ra. She selected several of her most trusted subjects to hide her infant daughter here, far away from the eyes of the powerful ones. Ariana was in great danger. Her parents were both two-in-ones, but Ariana was not. She could prove a threat to the powerful ones and would be destroyed if her existence was discovered."

"You mean, Ariana was a Harcesis child?" Daniel guessed.

"That is what the powerful ones called such a child. Once the treat posed by such children had been discovered, all those existing had been destroyed. It was forbidden that the two-in-ones have any such children again." Turning to Jack, Kaldaron continued, "You have chosen your servant well, Prince Jaconeel. He has much wisdom for one so young. He understands much of the ways of the powerful ones and is able to read the ancient text. He will be a great help in the quest to find your son."

"Daniel is not my servant," protested Jack.

"However you call him, he obeys your commands. He tried to protect you when my people would bring you here, though you were never in any danger from us. I am sure his loyalty will carry to your son, as well."

"And just how do we find my son?"

"That I cannot tell you. Only the Princess Ariana knew and she died protecting that secret. A powerful one and his servants came through the glowing circle--"

"A Stargate?" interrupted Jack. "You have a Stargate here?"

"If that is what you call it, but it is no more. It too was destroyed when the princess died. I was away so only had reports to inform me. The powerful one and his servants came through the circle and the princess set off a powerful explosive, destroying everything for miles. Many of the tribe died that day and the few that remain grow old, with no children. Soon, we will be a people no more."

"And you're certain that everything was destroyed? Your princess? This Goa'uld and company? And the Stargate and sarcophagus?"

"Having the knowledge of all her ancestors, the princess was able to construct a very powerful explosive. One powerful enough to destroy even the glowing circle," explained Kaldaron. "She spoke to me of her plan to insure the safety of her son. If destroying the circle and herself was the only way to do this, then that was what she would do. My only regret was that I was away when it happened. I could have died with my princess. However, I think the princess desired otherwise. After your son's birth, I was sent away most of the time, on many distant missions--I suppose to insure my survival. She wrote down many things on several scrolls and hid them near here. Only I was entrusted with their location and told to deliver them to you, Prince Jaconeel. They are for you and your son."

"What do they say?"

"I thought perhaps they would lead us to your son, but the language seems somewhat familiar, yet strange. I could understand none of it. Perhaps your servant can help."

"Perhaps," agreed Jack.

"I will return shortly with the scrolls. Then, my people will return you from where you were taken. You must be drugged again, however, as will your servant. None must know the location of our hidden city. When we die, it must be lost forever to protect both you and your son." Kaldaron turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait," said Daniel, starting forward. "I have things I'd like to know."

"The answers are not mine to give," Kaldaron stated, glancing back as he closed the door.

"Do you believe any of this?" Jack asked Daniel, when they were alone.

Daniel thought about it a moment, then replied, "Yes, I think maybe I do. What about you?"

Jack frowned, as he reluctantly admitted, "I'm afraid I do, too."


	3. Chapter 3: Bigger Than They Imagined

Several hours later, back at their campsite, Daniel and Jack slowly regained consciousness. Two hidden observers, watching from above, waited till their former captives had fully recovered. Then, mounting their horses, the observers rode off in the direction of the desert. Their task was completed.

Sitting up, Jack noticed the packet of scrolls at his side. He pulled one out and started to unroll it. He glanced at the text for a moment, then handed it to Daniel. "Can you read this?" he asked.

Daniel studied the scroll for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Not exactly," replied Daniel. "Kaldaron was right. The text is somewhat familiar, yet still not easily translatable." After pondering the scroll for several more minutes, Daniel suddenly declared, "Some of the words scattered throughout the text seem to be ancient Egyptian. That must be why it seemed familiar to Kaldaron."

"And the rest?"

Daniel considered the scroll awhile longer. "Some of the words also resemble ancient Arabic…Phoenician…and ancient Greek. It's not like anything I've come across before. Some of the words even look like they're Goa'uld."

"But will you be able to translate this language, whatever it is? My son's life may depend on it."

"I don't know," replied Daniel, frustrated. "It's just…strange." Daniel unrolled more of the scroll, then suddenly exclaimed, "Wait a minute! This is so brilliant! I've been looking at this all wrong, just as Ariana must have believed the Goa'uld and anyone else would. Normally you would expect text to be written in only one language. But Ariana was in danger. She feared for her son's safety. Being Harcesis, she would know all the ancient languages known by her ancestors and any that she herself happened to learn. Instead of using one language for this, she combined several languages using some sort of code. You know, something like Ma'chello(1) did but with a lot more languages. I doubt that any one Goa'uld or his subjects would be familiar with such a large number of languages, especially in the written form. Ariana must have known quite a few languages, and she may have believed that her son would have this knowledge. That must be how she planned to keep these messages from being deciphered by anyone else."

"Knowing this, will you still be able to translate the scrolls or will my son be the only one who can? We may need this information to locate him."

"I'm not sure. Maybe. There are some factors that Ariana probably didn't consider. Being an archaeologist, I'm familiar with many of the ancient earth languages. Then, of course, she wouldn't have figured it possible for a human on earth, with the possible exception of her son, to be familiar with the Goa'uld, Abydonian and other nonearth languages, either. It all depends on whether I'm familiar with all the languages she used. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. You can work on it on the flight home," stated Jack. "Let's break camp and get started. I'd say this takes precedence over your previous work."

Daniel nodded in agreement as he began to reroll the scroll.

- - -

They traveled in silence during most of the flight home. Daniel concentrated on translating the first scroll. Jack read a couple of sports magazines, slept some and thought a lot about the implications of what he had learned. No matter how hard he tried, he failed to recall the time he'd spent with Ariana or her people. He was inclined to believe the tale, however, because there seemed to be too many coincidences between the lost two months of his life and Kaldaron's explanation to believe otherwise. And that painting of the top secret aircraft was a little hard to ignore. These people must have been the ones who found him. That meant that the rest of it was likely true, as well. Somewhere out there he had a son. A son who might be in danger from the Goa'uld. After Charlie…well, it was like getting another chance. Of course, this son was his eldest, in his mid-twenties now, but Jack felt he could still be a good father. He had to find his son and protect his from the Goa'uld, the NID or anyone else who would harm him.

Taking a moment, Jack glanced over at Daniel and asked, "Making any progress?"

"Some," Daniel replied. "Ariana definitely hid him well, making him hard to discover."

"But you found out where?"

Daniel nodded. "But not here. After we land. Back at your place, where we can be alone."

"Okay," agreed Jack, as he went back to considering the future and Daniel turned his attention back to the scroll.

- - -

As soon as they'd disembarked from the plane, Daniel grabbed Jack's arm and steered him towards an open area nearby, saying, "Jack, we have to talk."

"I thought we were going to do that back at your place," stated Jack.

"Change of plans. You need to phone General Hammond and have him send a chopper here to pick us up ASAP. We have to get back to Cheyenne Mountain immediately. We can send for our luggage later."

"Daniel, what's going on?"

"Just trust me. Phone Hammond, now. Then, we can talk."

Jack gave Daniel a skeptical look. He noticed the anxiety on Daniel's face, and considering the danger to his son, Jack decided to comply. After he'd completed his call, Jack put his cell phone back in his pocket, then asked again, "Now, Daniel, just what is going on?"

"This is bigger than we ever imagined. You know I told you on the plane that Ariana had hidden your son well? Well, she did. As soon as he was born, she took him through their Stargate and left him with an American couple visiting Egypt…ten years in the past."

"So then, this would make my son about thirty-five rather than twenty-five, ten years older than anyone would look for, right?"

"Right. But that's not all, Jack. Ariana wasn't actually Harcesis as we expected."

"Then, what WAS she? Not GOA'ULD?" hissed Jack.

"I guess you'd call her a Harcesis hybrid. Her mother was one of the lesser known granddaughters of Ra. Ariana failed to mention her mother's name, obviously to protect all concerned. She also failed to mention the ancestral line leading to Ra. If Ariana's mother was discovered, she would have been in danger, as well. Remember Kaldaron referring to Ariana's parents as two-in-ones?"

Jack was puzzled. "So? If she was Harcesis, both her parents would have been Goa'uld."

"That's what makes her different. Her father was a Tok'ra."

"What!"

"According to the scroll, Ariana's father was gravely wounded during a battle with the Goa'uld. He escaped capture and was discovered by Ariana's mother. She healed him in her sarcophagus and hid him from the system lords. During this time, Ariana was conceived. Ariana's parents planned to run off together, as far as they could from either Tok'ra or Goa'uld influence. Her father had some naquadah and other valuables hidden near one of the Tok'ra bases. He left to retrieve it, then planned to rejoin his mate. On his way there, he was attacked again by Goa'uld ships. He was killed when his ship exploded. Ariana's mother went into hiding, and after her daughter was born, sent Ariana through the Stargate to third earth location. A number of the more trusted slaves were sent to protect Ariana. Kaldaron, the most trusted, was sent to teach and advise the child. They enslaved one of the desert tribes upon arrival, although none were actually treated as slaves. Kaldaron, then Ariana, were benevolent leaders, well-liked by her subjects. As Ariana matured, she realized that she was more than those who had been called Harcesis. Not only could she recall all the knowledge of her Goa'uld ancestors but her mind held that of the Tok'ra, as well."

"And what does this make my son? Will he have all this knowledge?"

"According to Ariana, nothing like this has ever happened before. All the other Harcesis children were killed off without offspring. And, as we observed, Ariana wasn't just Harcesis. Anyway, Ariana believed that in most respects your son would be like any other human, probably with a higher intelligence than most. She also believed it highly probable that your son would have some latent knowledge of the Goa'uld and Tok'ra."

"Latent? As in?"

"That he wouldn't be able to readily recall that knowledge as she did. It would probably remain dormant until such a time that he should encounter any of the technology or culture, be it in writings or artifacts or whatever. Recognition might not be instantaneous, but it shouldn't be difficult for him to figure out the technology or language."

Jack now understood Daniels's concern. He was far from pleased about the added dangers this new information might mean for his son. "Which means that the Goa'uld are not the only threat. The Tok'ra and NID would be after him, as well. We can't let anyone else find out about this. Just General Hammond, Sam and Teal'c."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "And Janet. We need her to do the DNA testing to confirm his identity."

"Right. Just the six of us. We'll have to locate my son on our own." A few minutes later, the helicopter arrived. Daniel and Jack got on board and they headed for Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

1 in the season two episode "Holiday"


	4. Chapter 4: Switched At Birth

A short time later, General Hammond, Dr. Janet Frasier and the four members of SG-1 sat at the table in the briefing room. "…And that's basically what we know," concluded Jack, as he finished debriefing the others on what he and Daniel had recently discovered.

"And the two of you believe this story to be authentic?" General Hammond wondered.

"I've thought a lot about it, sir. I haven't found too much cause to doubt its plausibility. It's obvious they'd seen the experimental plane I'd been flying. It's also a matter of record that a nomad couple brought me out of the desert two months after I was declared MIA. As to what happened during that time, however, my mind's still a blank. Can't remember a thing."

General Hammond turned his attention to Daniel, asking, "And you, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, the scrolls themselves are very detailed," replied Daniel. "The complexity seems to indicate that the tale is either authentic or someone went to a great deal of trouble to fabricate a hoax. A very great deal of trouble. The use of so many multiple languages in a coded format makes them difficult for almost anyone to translate, human or alien. Especially since there is a mixture of various earth and off world languages. The translator would have to not only understand each language and be able to decipher the code, but would also have to be able to read the written form of each language. Whoever wrote this would have to be very knowledgeable in linguistics, as well. So, I'm inclined to believe that this Ariana was a sort of Harcesis hybrid and for the reasons that Colonel O'Neill's already presented, the two of them have a son hidden somewhere on earth. These scrolls are a sort of journal, a legacy she's left for their son."

"Yet you've managed to translate part of them?"

"Experience. As you know, not only am I familiar with several ancient earth languages and cultures--some of them the very ones used in these scrolls--but I've also picked up significant linguistic and cultural knowledge from the various off world places we've visited. Not meaning to sound conceited, but I doubt that few humans or aliens would have either the opportunity or the inclination to develop such an in-depth linguistic knowledge."

"Do you think you'll be able to translate the rest of the scrolls?"

"It may take some time, but I think I can figure out most of them."

General Hammond addressed the entire group, now. "All right, people, we'll accept the information as genuine," he said. "Therefore, we must locate Colonel O'Neill's son ASAP. I am in full agreement with the suggestion the colonel made earlier, however. Due to the delicacy of this mission, it needs to be handled on a need-to-know basis, limited only to those now in this room. Dr. Jackson is to give translation of the scrolls top priority in case they provide further clues. Any other suggestions on how we might proceed?"

Sam spoke now, saying, "We know that Ariana left her newborn son with an American couple visiting Egypt around 1965. I suggest the rest of us use whatever resources available to us to identify as many possible couples as we can. Then, we can delve deeper into these peoples' backgrounds to cut down the list of possibilities. In the end, we may have to come up with a cover story and conduct private interviews with our remaining candidates concerning their time in Egypt. This may be difficult and time-consuming, but unless Daniel is able to learn something more from those scrolls, it's the best alternative I can think of."

"What she said," Jack agreed.

Daniel, Teal'c and Janet nodded in agreement. Then, Janet stated, "Once we've limited the list to a handful of candidates, we can identify each couple's son and can conduct blood and DNA testings to isolate the most likely prospect. Until we're certain we've found Jack's son, we'll have to draw the blood at an off base location. Since we're giving this top priority and operating on a need-to-know basis, I'll fix each of you up with a kit in case I'm unavailable when you need it done. When we're finished, I'll give you a demonstration on the proper way to draw this blood. Of course, we'll need a cover story for drawing it in the first place. I'll think about it and let you know what I come up with."

"Sounds good, people," declared General Hammond. "We'll meet daily at 0900 to discuss our progress and any new avenues we might take. Okay, let's get started. Good luck. And you're dismissed."

- - -

Several days later, Daniel was translating the scrolls in his office. He had discovered an interesting section and had stayed up most of the night translating it. Ariana had written about an archaeologist couple she discovered at a dig near the hidden city in the summer of 1970. She spoke with them, and in time, they became good friends. Ariana wrote in great detail about this couple. They were both American, husband and wife. Five years before, at another Egyptian dig, they had endured a terrible tragedy. During a sandstorm, the woman had gone into labor and with the two of them there alone, the man delivered their son, who died shortly after birth.

Ariana seemed very empathic about the deep pain the two of them still felt over this tragedy. As she spoke with them, however, she realized that it was the love the couple had for one another that had gotten them through it. She envied them and hoped that one day she, too, might find that kind of love. Ariana further described the couple, stating their approximate ages and giving some physical characteristics.

Having read these physical descriptions, Daniel paused. Given these descriptions and the location of the dig, the couple sounded a lot like his parents, Claire and Melburn Jackson. Except, that couldn't be possible. The couple Ariana wrote about had lost their son in 1965, the same year he was born. As he thought about it, Daniel became excited. That was the year Ariana had taken her son back to. Since she admired this couple so much, these were probably the people she had left the infant with. She must have taken him back shortly after he was born. Then, she would have traveled to the other digsite. If she could have somehow hidden her son nearby and convinced the couple to allow her to deliver their baby, she may have found a way to switch the two infants without the couple knowing. This would have been the ideal hiding place. Even her child's foster parents would believe her child was theirs.

Daniel's excitement turned to shock as he was struck by the implications of this. Under these new circumstances, the couple could possibly have been the Jacksons and that would mean…He was Jack's and Ariana's son! He was the one they were searching for!

As the shock began to wear off, Daniel realized there was one way to find out. Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out the kit Janet had given him. Deciding to keep his suspicions private until they could be confirmed, Daniel also decided that he should draw the sample while he was somewhere off base. It wouldn't do to have the procedure show up on one of the base's surveillance cameras. It was shortly before dawn and would be a few hours until their scheduled meeting. He'd drive into town for breakfast, then take the blood sample before returning to base.

- - -

Shortly after 8:00 a.m., Daniel returned to the Cheyenne Mountain base and headed for the infirmary. Janet was already in her office. Pulling the vial of blood from his pocket, Daniel said, "Here's some blood for you to test. I think I may have discovered Jack's son."

"You do!" exclaimed Janet, as she had expected the task to take much longer.

"Some of the translations that I was working on last night provided some possible clues to his identity. I was able to discover a likely candidate, and this blood should confirm whether I'm right or not."

"Okay, I'll get Colonel O'Neill down here and we can get started."

Daniel frowned. "Jack? Do we have to let Jack know? Can't we wait until we have the results before we let anyone else know? I'd hate to have them think we've solved this if we haven't."

"Daniel, there's no way we can keep this from the colonel. I need to take some of his blood to compare with the sample. Now, I'll see if he's in yet." Janet picked up the phone and dialed the extension to Jack's office. When he answered, she told him that he was needed in her office immediately.

A few minutes later, Jack entered the room. "What's up?" he wanted to know.

"Daniel thinks he may have found your son," Janet replied.

Jack glanced over at Daniel and asked, "You do?"

"I'm not sure. I may have," Daniel answered. "Ariana wrote about an archaeologist couple she befriended in 1970. From what I've read, I think she may have chosen them to care for your son."

"If you're right, this is great. So, Daniel, if this guy is my son, where can I find him? He must not live too far away. You haven't been gone from base that long."

"Not too far at the moment," agreed Daniel.

Jack wasn't satisfied with Daniel's vague response. "A little more specific would be helpful. As in city and street address."

"Not yet. There's something we have to talk about first."

"What?"

Daniel hadn't thought about it at first. Then, he just didn't want to risk giving anyone false hopes. Now, it was more than that. When Janet had mentioned calling Jack in, he began to have doubts. Jack had kept talking about protecting his son ever since they'd found out. Daniel had to be certain that things wouldn't change--at least, that one thing wouldn't change. Therefore, Daniel explained, "If he's your son, this guy wants written confirmation that he will be a permanent member of SG-1. Otherwise, his identity is not to be divulged."

"You told him about the Stargate!" screamed Jack.

Daniel was becoming angry, too. "No, Jack. I didn't tell him about the Stargate," he hissed. "He already knew about it. You sound like you think I'd compromise our security without reservation. As if you thought I had nothing better to do than reveal our little secrets wherever I go."

"Then, how did he find out?"

"Like I said, he already knew. Now, will he be allowed on SG-1?"

"You know the danger threatening my son. There's no way we can even consider it. He'll be better protected here. If he wants to be part of the project, maybe he can help you with your artifacts and translations."

"No!" cried Daniel, adamantly. "That isn't what he wants! He needs to be part of the team!"

Jack would not be swayed. "Daniel, he will not be assigned to any team. It's too dangerous. We don't always get everything we want, and no matter how special he is, my son is no exception. He needs to realize that. Now, where is he?"

"He has his right to privacy, too. If he wishes to remain anonymous, I won't compromise his security--anymore than I have the Stargate's."

"Daniel," growled Jack, threateningly.

"I can't tell you. End of discussion." With that, Daniel turned to go and noticed the vial of his blood that was resting on Janet's desk. He brushed his hand against it, knocking it to the floor.

"Daniel!" cried Janet, in frustration, as she quickly picked up the largest piece, which still held a small amount of blood.

"Sorry," mumbled an unrepentant Daniel.

Jack was furious. "What do you think you're doing?" he spat.

"I said I was sorry." With that, Daniel left the room, headed for the sanctuary of his own office.

"I could strangle him," a still angry Jack told Janet.

"Well, don't act too hastily. That might not be necessary," returned Janet, smiling slightly. "I think I've saved enough blood to perform several of the more vital tests. There won't be enough to make any conclusive determinations, but we should have enough to find out whether there's a strong possibility of kinship. If there is, we can always arrange further tests, provided we can get Daniel to share his information."

"Oh, he'll share, all right. He may find that our discussion is far from over."


	5. Chapter 5: A Charge of Treason

With no one else having progress to report, Jack asked General Hammond to postpone their daily meetings till they had the test results. It was nearly noon the following day when Janet had completed her work. She phoned General Hammond to tell him she was ready and a meeting was called immediately. Janet was now speaking to her audience of five. "From the testing I was able to accomplish with our limited sample, I've been able to establish a strong possibility that this individual is indeed the colonel's son," she stated.

"How strong?" Jack asked.

Janet thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, if you're asking about percentage, I'd say we're looking at somewhere around an eighty-five percent probability."

"That strong, huh?"

"I would have been able to provide almost positive confirmation had I been able to perform a few more tests."

Jack turned on Daniel and snarled, "Yeah, Daniel."

"Something wrong, gentlemen?" Hammond wanted to know.

"Not if Daniel tells us where we can find my son," Jack answered.

Glancing at Daniel, the general prompted, "Dr. Jackson?"

"I can't," mumbled Daniel, lowering his eyes downward as he spoke.

Jack leaped to his feet, pounding his fist on the table in frustration. "No, sir! He's wrong! He CAN tell us where my son is! He just won't!"

"Colonel, sit down," ordered Hammond. Then, addressing Daniel, he continued, "Now, Dr. Jackson, I ask you again, where is Colonel O'Neill's son?"

"Will he be allowed to be a permanent member of SG-1?" asked Daniel.

"Not this again," moaned Jack.

Ignoring Jack's comment, Hammond calmly replied, "Surely you realize that's impossible, Dr. Jackson. The risk if too great to allow it. You know, as well as any of us, the threat that the Goa'uld--not to mention countless other individuals--pose to the colonel's son. We're not just talking about the safety of one individual here. Depending on what knowledge this guy's inherited from his mother, the future of the entire planet might be compromised if he fell into the wrong hands. Insuring this individual's safety is far more important than catering to his whims."

"I'm not talking about whims," returned Daniel, defensively. "I'm talking about this individual's right to privacy. Under the present circumstances, he doesn't want his identity revealed."

"That's too bad. He going to be under our protection whether he wants it or not. I will not compromise the safety of the planet. Now, tell us what we need to know."

"I can't."

"Dr. Jackson, perhaps you fail to grasp the gravity of this situation. By hindering this mission, you're allowing the enemy time to act. That's tantamount to treason."

"I'm no traitor and you all know it!" Daniel furiously declared.

Hammond ignored Daniel's outburst and continued, "You have until 1700 hours to be reasonable and give us the information we need. If you haven't come to your senses by then, believe me, Dr. Jackson, you will be arrested for suspicion of treason. Until then, I want you off this base."

Both anger and pain were evident in Daniel's voice as he responded, "How can any of you even suggest I'm a traitor? If it weren't for me, you might never have found a way to operate your precious Stargate. I brought knowledge back from that alternate reality to prevent Aphophis from destroying earth. Because I helped you, I was condemned to watch my wife die on a planet halfway across the galaxy."

"Major Carter, Teal'c, escort Dr. Jackson to his office and remain with him until the colonel arrives to escort him off the base."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Sam, as she and Teal'c rose to obey.

"But--" Daniel started to protest.

"That will be all, Doctor," interrupted Hammond. "You have until five to change your mind. Now, go."

Daniel stood, glaring at the general for several seconds, then turned and stormed out of the room. Sam and Teal'c silently followed.

"I take it you wanted to speak with me, sir," stated Jack, after they'd gone.

Before Hammond had a chance to respond, Janet said, "If I'm not needed here, I have work to do in the lab."

The general dismissed Janet. Then, he asked Jack to wait while he made some phone calls. First, he called to order an electronic tracer hidden on Daniel's vehicle. Then, he arranged to have Daniel's apartment and phone bugged.

When he'd finished, Hammond explained his plan to Jack. As much as he hated to do so, he was going to use the threat of the treason charge to try to coerce Daniel's co-operation. By sending Daniel off base, he hoped Daniel would try to contact Jack's son. If Daniel did, the bugs and tracer would help lead them to this man. Teal'c and Sam would be sent to monitor the bugging devices. Jack would be assigned to tail Daniel's vehicle in case he tried to meet directly. Should this fail to produce results, however, the MPs would be sent to arrest Daniel. Given the present circumstances, the general was prepared to pressure Daniel as much as necessary to gain his co-operation.

- - -

Shortly after five that afternoon, Jack sat in his jeep outside Daniel's apartment. He watched as a couple of MPs pulled up in their car. Then, he got out of his jeep and walked over to join them. "Give me a few minutes," he ordered. "I'll phone if I need you."

After writing down their cell phone number, Jack entered the building and headed for Daniel's apartment. He rang the bell several times, but no one answered. "Daniel, I know you're there. Unless you want a scene, you'll open the door."

Daniel finally opened the door and let him in. "What do you want now?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" countered Jack.

Daniel sighed. "Nothing's changed."

"Daniel, the general is serious about this. Your time is up and the MPs are waiting downstairs. Now, either you start co-operating or they're taking you in."

Daniel winced and then said, "All I'm asking is for you people to make that one concession."

"You know why we can't do that." There was a pleading in Jack's voice as he continued. "Daniel, you know how important Charlie was to me--how I'd felt I'd failed him as a father. There on Abydos, you helped me face all that. You were there when I found out about my other son. Surely, you realize how important this is to me. It's like I'm getting a second chance. Please, Daniel, don't deny me that."

There was silence for a few minutes as Daniel considered it. Finally, he sadly stated, "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't tell you."

"Then, Dr. Jackson, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason." Jack started to dial the MP's number.

"You don't have to do that. I'll go peacefully."

"Providing an escort is standard procedure. You know how to avoid this."

Jack completed the call and a few minutes later, the MPs arrived. Daniel was ordered to put his hands behind his back.

"Is this really necessary?" Daniel wondered.

"Standard procedure. You can still prevent this, you know."

At Jack's word's, Daniel reluctantly put his hands behind his back and allowed himself to be cuffed. The two MPs escorted Daniel from the room and Jack followed. As they left, Jack paused long enough to lock the door.

While they made their way downstairs, they passed several of Daniel's neighbors. Finally, Daniel could stand their piercing stares no longer, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to block them out. It was not like he had to watch where he was going, after all. He was walking between two MPs, each of them grasping one of his arms.

Daniel still had his eyes closed as they entered the lobby area. With so much on his mind, he forgot about the step up. Catching his toe at the raised area, Daniel lost his balance and fell forward. The MPs had only a light hold on his arms and he fell out of their grasp, his glasses falling from his face as he fell forward onto the floor, unable to shield himself with his hands pinned behind his back. "Daniel, are you all right?" asked Jack, rushing forward. Daniel said nothing. As the MPs helped Daniel up, Jack noticed the blood streaming from Daniel's nose and a smaller stream pouring from a cut on his lip. There was also a redness around Daniel's right eye where it had hit the floor. "Here," offered Jack, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to try to stop the flow from Daniel's nose.

"I don't need your help," snarled Daniel.

"Fine." Jack motioned for one of the MPs to take over his hold on the handkerchief. Then, now addressing the MPs, he said, "I'll follow you in." With that, Jack exited the building, leaving the MPs to escort Daniel to their waiting car.

- - -

The security guard unlocked the door to one of the security cells and Jack entered the room, carrying an ice pack in one hand. Daniel lay on the bunk, his face towards the wall.

"Brought you some ice for that eye," Jack stated. "Dr. Fraiser will be in shortly to check you over." Daniel continued to stare silently at the wall, saying nothing. Jack continued, "You know, that eye's got to hurt. You're going to have a terrible shiner by morning. Why don't you put this ice on it? It'll help."

Never turning, Daniel sadly declared, "I'll have to move now, and I liked that place, too. I've never been so humiliated in my life. All those people just kept staring at me when those MPs escorted me out. By this time tomorrow, anyone who didn't see it will have heard about it."

"You brought this on yourself, Daniel. We gave you every opportunity to co-operate. We hated to do this, but you really didn't leave us much choice. We have to find my son."

"He doesn't want to be found--not anymore--and I'm not exposing him."

"Not even for the sake of our friendship?" Jack wondered.

"Not even then."

"Then, there's nothing more to be said, is there? You can send me word if you ever come to your senses." With that, Jack lay the ice pack on the table and asked the guard to open the door. Daniel had never once turned away from the wall.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unforeseen Accident

Several days later, during their daily meeting, Dr. Fraiser addressed General Hammond and the remaining three members of SG-1. "I'm growing very concerned about Daniel," she said. "He hasn't eaten a thing since he was brought in. His fluid intake is lower than it should be. He's beginning to show signs of mild dehydration., If it continues, I'm afraid I'm going to have to order him place on IV infusion."

"He's just sulking, for crying out loud," stated Jack.

"More like hurting, I'd say. Daniel is obviously suffering from considerable inner turmoil. He spends most of the time just lying there, staring at that wall, hardly moving."

"Look, Doctor, all he has to do is tell us where my son is and he's a free man. This is not our fault."

"I'm not saying that it is. But surely, you all noticed how hurt he seemed when treason was first mentioned." Janet stared icily, first at Jack, then at General Hammond, as she spoke her last sentence.

"Suspicion of treason," Hammond corrected.

"Whatever. I doubt it makes much difference to Daniel. From what he said then, Daniel obviously feels he has contributed a great deal to this project--and he has."

"I fully agree, but that's not--"

"Please let me finish, sir," interrupted Janet, icily.

"Go ahead," Hammond conceded.

"As I was saying, Daniel feels that he's contributed a lot. Now, for some reason, Daniel is caught up in trying to help Jack's son achieve his goal, that being to secure a place on SG-1. He's assisting Jack's son, not the enemy. Suddenly, he finds himself charged with suspicion of treason and being coerced into turning on the person he's trying to protect. Daniel's trying to help Jack's son maintain his right to privacy--which, in most instances, the man's entitled to. I believe we've put Daniel in a situation where he feels trapped--and torn--torn between his duty to us as a member of SG-1 and his duty to Jack's son as the caring individual that Daniel is."

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"I wish I knew. But if this continues, Daniel's health will only deteriorate further."

"I'll try speaking with him again, sir," Jack suggested.

"Okay," Hammond agreed. Then, glancing at Janet, he ordered, "Keep me informed of any change, Doctor, regardless of the time."

"I will, sir," Janet acknowledged.

"All right, people, we'll meet back here same time tomorrow. You're dismissed."

- - -

Jack entered Daniel's cell, carrying a tray of food. Setting the tray on the table, Jack said, "I brought you some lunch. Chose some of your favorites."

"Thanks, but I'm really not hungry," Daniel mumbled.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I don't believe it. You haven't eaten anything since you were brought in."

"After everything, I just don't have much of an appetite. Okay?"

Daniel remained lying on the bunk, staring at the wall. Jack walked over and gently lay a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We're your friends, Daniel. It doesn't have to be like this. Just tell us where we can find my son and you'll be released. We'll even find some way to square things with your neighbors."

"I can't."

"I'm getting so tired of hearing those two words. You could, Daniel, if you wanted to. You brought his blood here so you know his identity and how to find him."

"Okay, I won't. Satisfied?"

"No." There was an uneasy silence for several minutes. Then, Jack finally declared, "You're going to tell us, Daniel, whether you want to or not. I'm not going to let you keep on risking my son's life and harming your own. My son will understand you had no choice."

As Jack pulled out a radio and turned it to the medical channel, Daniel rolled over to face him. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have thought of before." Speaking into the radio, Jack said, "Dr. Fraiser, Colonel O'Neill here. Do you happen to have a supply of truth serum on hand?"

"No," protested Daniel, shaking his head, as Janet's voice indicated that she had several doses.

"Good. Bring some down to Daniel's cell. It should make him a little more co-operative." Jack turned off the radio and returned it to his pocket.

Daniel stood and backed to the far corner of the room, all the while shaking his head, pleading, "No, Jack. No. You can't do this."

"Tell us what we want to know and we won't."

A trapped look appeared in Daniel's eyes, as he muttered, "I can't."

Before long, Janet entered the room, opened the case she was carrying, and began to fill a syringe. After she'd finished this task, she walked over to join the two men. Jack reached out to grab Daniel's arm, and said, "Okay, Daniel, let's get this over with."

"No!" cried Daniel, jerking his arm free from Jack's grasp. Then, he frantically knocked the syringe out of Janet's hand. It shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Guards!" yelled Jack. When two guards entered the room in response, Jack ordered, "Take Dr. Jackson to his bunk and restrain him."

The two guards cornered Daniel, then half-carried their struggling, screaming prisoner to the bunk. One of the guards grabbed Daniel's left wrist and pulled it across the small of his back. They then forced Daniel to lie down on that left arm, his weight pinning it down. The guard at the head of the bunk held Daniel's shoulders down, while the guard at the foot crossed Daniel's ankles, applying pressure to the top ankle to hold them still. Jack grabbed Daniel's right wrist, keeping that arm flat against the bunk.

Unable to move except to turn his head, Daniel watched apprehensively as Janet filled another syringe. "Janet, please don't," he pleaded.

Jack gently placed his free hand over Daniel's eyes, saying, "It'll be easier for you if you don't watch."

A few seconds later, as he felt the alcohol pad swab his right arm, Daniel moaned, "No." Then, at the sting of the syringe, in almost a whimper, Daniel cried, "Noooo!"

"Wait outside," Jack ordered the guards when Janet had finished.

As the guards left the room, Daniel sat up. "You had no right to do this!" he shouted furiously.

Jack tried to sound reassuring. "Daniel, just calm down. This will be over soon."

Daniel watched as Jack turned to speak with Janet. Since the threat to Jack's son had become apparent, both Jack and Teal'c had carried weapons constantly. Now, Daniel saw that Jack's gun was within reach. He didn't know what he hoped to accomplish. He just wanted to avoid being questioned under the effects of the truth serum. Therefore, he reached out and grabbed the gun before Jack realized what he was doing. "Stay back!" demanded Daniel, aiming the gun towards Jack and Janet.

Slowly holding out his hand, Jack suggested, "Give me the gun, Daniel. This isn't helping any."

Daniel shook his head and said, "No." Hearing the commotion, the two guards started to return but Jack waved them back.

Jack appealed to Daniel again. "You don't want to hurt anyone. So, why don't you just give me the gun."

Daniel realized that Jack was right. "I don't want to hurt anyone," Daniel agreed, and began to turn the gun around to hand it to Jack. At that moment, the effects of the truth serum started to hit. That, combined with Daniel's lack of food and mild dehydration suddenly caused him to become light-headed and start to lose his balance. As Daniel tried to keep from falling, the gun went off.

In spite of everything, Daniel still fell to the floor, dropping the gun nearby. Then, Jack noticed the blood on the right side of Daniel's forehead. "No!" screamed Jack, as he realized that Daniel had accidentally been hit. Jack rushed forward and knelt on the floor beside Daniel. Jack reached down and pulled Daniel up, cradling Daniel's head against his chest, the front of his shirt becoming stained with blood. "Not again," Jack moaned, pitifully, memories of Charlie's accidental death flashing through his mind. Charlie had gotten ahold of his gun, too.

Janet came over and knelt down beside them. She touched Daniel's neck, along the carotid artery, feeling for a pulse. "Colonel, I've got a pulse. He's still alive," Janet told him. Her words didn't seem to penetrate Jack's grief. Reaching out, she grasped Jack's arm, firmly calling, "Jack! Jack! Daniel's alive!"

Jack glanced up, staring at her with an almost blank expression. "Huh?"

"I'm getting a pulse. You have to let me examine Daniel. I have to find out how serious this is." Jack slowly followed Janet's prompting as he released Daniel, laying him back onto the floor, his face upward. Janet took several alcohol pads and lightly dabbed at the blood. Having wiped away most of the blood, Janet examined the wound and said, "It looks like the bullet just grazed his forehead. I believe the drug was taking effect just before this happened. Probably that, in conjunction with his lack of nourishment, is what caused him to lose his balance."

There was a harshness to Jack's voice as he struggled to hold back the tears. "Why? Why did he have to grab my gun, Janet?"

"I don't know, but we have to get him to the infirmary." Then, raising her voice, she called, "Get a gurney down here, STAT!"

"We've already sent for one," one of the guards responded.

"I think Daniel's going to be okay," Janet tried to reassure Jack. "We'll have to take some x-rays and run some tests to be certain, but it looks like it's just a surface wound."

"What kind of hold does my son have over Daniel that would make him so determined not to tell?"

"I wish we knew," replied Janet, as two orderlies arrived with the gurney.


	7. Chapter 7: Guessing the Truth

It was nearly three hours later when Daniel regained consciousness. As his eyes focused, he found that he was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Jack was sitting in a chair beside the bed. "No," moaned Daniel, trying to pull away. He found his movement restricted, however, as his wrists were held in restraints.

Jack reached out and touched Daniel's arm reassuringly. "Take it easy, Daniel. You're going to be okay," Jack said. Daniel turned his head away, so Jack continued, "Don't shut us out. I know you're probably feeling trapped right now, but we're not going to hurt you. This shouldn't have happened. SG-1...we're more than a team…more like family. I think the rest of you've felt it, too. Daniel, it's important for me to find my son, but I don't want to lose you to do it."

Daniel continued to be persistent. "I wish I could tell you guys, but I can't."

"Look, we'll discuss this later. You need your rest."

Janet walked in carrying a small tray and came over to join them. "How's the patient?" she asked.

"Awake," Jack replied.

"But exhausted, I'm sure. I brought something to help him sleep." Janet put the tray down on a nearby stand. Then, as she started to examine Daniel, she asked, "How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Tired. And my head hurts," Daniel answered.

"I'm not surprised. Your injury has left you with a mild concussion, but the tests have come back okay so far. We'll be monitoring you frequently during the next twenty-four hours or so to check for any complications. We're going to give you sedatives throughout the night to help you sleep, but in small doses only. We only want you to sleep for a couple hours at a time and will be waking you at two-hour intervals to make sure you're okay."

After Janet finished examining Daniel, she reached down to pick up the syringe from the tray. Daniel noticed and started struggling with his restraints. "No! No!" he cried, desperately. "No more truth serum!"

Jack grabbed Daniel's arms to try to hold him still. "Easy, Daniel. It's just a sedative," he insisted, but Daniel wouldn't be calmed.

"I'll inject it through the IV," stated Janet, as she moved to do so.

Jack kept his hold on Daniel, speaking soft words of reassurance until the drug entered Daniel's system and he slipped into drug-induced sleep. With a sigh of relief, Jack sat down in the chair beside Daniel's bed. Then, in frustration, he growled, "When Daniel's better, we will have to give him the truth serum, again. I just wish there was some other way to locate my son."

"So do I. But we'll do it in a controlled environment next time. Keep Daniel safe. As soon as he's strong enough, we can administer it while he's still here in restraints. I can administer it through the IV like I did the sedative. Once your son's been brought in, we can release Daniel."

Jack was still uneasy about the need to try again. "I still hate to think what it will do to Daniel."

"We'll get through this, Colonel. Trust me." With that, Janet picked up the tray and left the room leaving Jack to maintain his vigil at Daniel's bedside."

- - -

When Sam entered the infirmary several hours later, Jack was still there. "Could we speak in Janet's office, sir?" she asked. "It's very important."

"Okay," agreed Jack, standing and walking towards the office area.

Janet was there when they entered. "Something wrong?" she wanted to know.

Jack glanced inquiringly at Sam. "I needed to talk with the two of you," stated Sam. "I've already talked with General Hammond about this idea I have and he's agreed to arrange any clearance we might need. Colonel, I think we might be able to locate your son without Daniel's help."

"How?" Jack wondered.

"We've gained some additional information through what you said Daniel translated and from the tests Janet performed. Based on the amount of information we now have, a computerized search might be able to isolate the most probable candidate. We'll try the SGC files first, then the Department of Defense. If they turn up empty, then we'll have to gain authority to access the private sector."

"We have enough information?"

"I think so. Based on what we know, your son would be listed as being born in Egypt in 1965. His parents were believed to be an American archaeologist couple, who were visiting Egypt in both 1965 and 1970. We also know that your son must currently be located nearby, as Daniel was only absent from base for a couple of hours when he went after that blood. There's probably only one--definitely, no more than two--people living who would meet all this criteria."

"And his blood type is AB negative(1), just like the colonel's. That type is rare, so that should further isolate the candidate," added Janet.

"Good. I'll go to my lab and get started on it right away." Sam headed for the door.

"Carter, wait a minute," ordered Jack. Sam turned back and Jack continued, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Sam was puzzled. "Huh?"

"Hearing the two of you recite that list got me thinking. Maybe we've been trying to search too wide a field. I can think of one person who meets all of those requirements."

The two women exchanged glances, then looked at Jack and in unison, responded, "Daniel." Jack nodded, and Sam asked the question they all were wondering. "But why wouldn't Daniel tell us?"

"That's what I'd like to know," declared Jack, a frustrated tone in his voice. Suddenly, Jack realized the answer. "Of course. It should have been obvious. That's why Daniel kept insisting that my son be allowed on SG-1. He was afraid we were going to put him off the team. That's why he kept saying he couldn't tell us. Because he thought that was the only way he could stay."

"Are you and General Hammond going to put him off the team, sir?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. When making his demands, Daniel failed to mention the most important bit of information--that my son was already on the team. We're not going to risk compromising the efficiency of the team by putting him off. Besides, if we did, that's bound to look suspicious to both our allies and enemies. Maybe suspicious enough for them to figure out why, were they ever to learn of my son's existence. Under these new circumstances, it's safer for my son to be on the team."

"If we're right and Daniel is your son."

"I'll get started on the tests right away," said Janet. "I'll draw some more of your blood for the new tests, Colonel. Then, while I'm taking Daniel's, I suggest you take a break. Maybe explain our suspicions to General Hammond."

"I'll sit with Daniel till you get back, sir," Sam offered.

"All right," Jack agreed. "But when Daniel wakes up, I don't want him to know about our suspicions. I want to teach Dannyboy a lesson about withholding information."

* * *

(1) I couldn't recall them mentioning blood types in the series. I decided to have the two of them have AB negative since it is a rarer type.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Talk

Four days later, late in the afternoon, Jack entered the infirmary and found Daniel asleep. Janet had taken out the IV that morning. The restraints had been left on, however, and Daniel was probably sleeping from boredom. Standing there, looking down at his son, it was all Jack could do to keep from smiling--not that he wasn't a little angry, as well. Daniel had refused to share his suspicions--suspicions that he was Jack's son--suspicions that Janet's tests had now confirmed. Well, now it was time for Daniel to learn his lesson.

"Come on, Daniel. Wake up," ordered Jack, slightly shaking Daniel's arm. As Daniel opened his eyes, Jack added, "We have things to do."

"No more truth serum, please," mumbled Daniel.

"Don't need it. We've found my son without your help."

"How?"

"Carter suggested we do a computer search based on the information we had. There was an individual who met all the requirements. I'm getting ready to bring my son back to Cheyenne Mountain." Jack started unfastening Daniel's restraints as he continued, "Janet's released you. You're coming with me."

"You're sure this guy's your son?"

"Janet's tests have confirmed it." Jack handed Daniel some clothes. "Now, get dressed. We need to get started."

"I'd rather not. Take Sam or Teal'c."

"You're not getting out of this, Daniel. I'll need to talk with my son, and given your skills at negotiations, I think you're the most qualified, don't you? As team leader, I'm making it an order. Now, I'll wait outside. I'll expect you to be ready in ten minutes."

- - -

A short time later, Jack was driving down the mountain road. It had been about five minutes since they had left the base. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to spare a quick glance in Daniel's direction. Daniel was staring silently out the passenger side window. His eyes back on the road now, Jack asked, "Daniel, are you all right?"

"Yeah," replied Daniel, somewhat forlornly.

"Look, Daniel. It'll be okay. My son will know you never exposed him."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think we're talking about the same person."

"Oh…you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

Daniel slipped back into his silent world. Jack drove on a little further down the road till he came to a spot where he could pull over. He parked, got out and walked around to the passenger door. Opening the door, he said, "Okay, Daniel, get out. That's an order." Daniel reluctantly obeyed. Jack then led him a short distance away. "Now sit," ordered Jack, indicating a large boulder. Daniel sat down and Jack sat down beside him. "Now, Daniel, what's wrong?"

"It was all for nothing. I thought I'd found your son but I was wrong. I was such an idiot. All the hopes…and fears…and pain…and humiliation…they were all for nothing."

"Daniel, I meant what I promised earlier. We'll find a way to square things with your neighbors."

"That's not it. It's just…" Daniel sighed, and became silent.

"What?"

Daniel remained silent a bit longer, then replied, "From Ariana's descriptions of the couple she met, I thought she was writing about Claire and Melburn Jackson. I thought I was your son. That was my blood that I brought Janet."

"Then, why didn't you tell us? Did you hate the idea that much?"

"No. Actually, I thought the whole idea was pretty nifty, at first. But it doesn't matter now."

Jack was persistent. "I'd still like to know why. You said you found it nifty at first. What about later?"

"I got to thinking about everything, about how everyone wanted to protect your son. I was afraid things would change and I was right. Both you and General Hammond refused to allow your son on the team."

"You didn't exactly give us all the facts, Daniel. Besides, what did you accomplish? You weren't on the team while you were under arrest."

"I know. But I kept thinking maybe you guys would need me to translate something, or to help with negotiations or some other task you were having problems with, and would drop the charges. If I told, however, I'd never be allowed on the team"

"Maybe we wouldn't endanger my son by placing him on the team, but we wouldn't have put you off."

"That doesn't matter now," said Daniel, the disappointment evident in his voice. "Let's just go pick up your son, okay?"

Daniel started to rise and Jack stopped him. "Not just yet," Jack insisted. "There's something else I want to know. Just what were you thinking when you took my gun?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to stop it. You guys gave me that truth serum. I was afraid that I would tell you everything--that I'd lose my place on SG-1. No more going through the Stargate…no more meeting the natives and studying new cultures…no more examining artifacts except those brought back by others. I could notice the drug taking effect, and I knew I had to act fast. I guess I just wasn't thinking too clearly."

"How do you think I felt? You were shot with my gun. Charlie was shot with my gun. Charlie died. If you'd been hit at a slightly different angle, you could have died."

"I'm sorry."

"That wouldn't have prevented it from happening. Listen, Daniel, I don't ever want you to try anything like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Daniel, deciding that the tone of Jack's voice warranted a 'sir.' "Now, haven't we been here long enough? I just want to pick up your son and get this over with."

"In a few minutes." Jack and Daniel sat silently for several minutes. Every once in awhile, Jack would glance at Daniel. It was obvious that Daniel was still disappointed. Feeling that he had waited long enough, Jack reached out and grasped Daniel's arm reassuringly, as he softly said, "That other blood Janet tested…it was yours."

Daniel was stunned. "Then…" That was as much as he could manage to say.

Jack nodded. "Your suspicions were correct. You are my son. The tests confirm it."

"And you and General Hammond are really going to let me stay on SG-1?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why'd you have to bring me all the way out here to tell me? You could have told me back at the base."

Jack smiled. "Well, Daniel, it's called withholding information. You know all about that, don't you?"

"I'd say it's more like revenge."

"That, too." Then, Jack became very serious. "Daniel, you do realize why we were so desperate to find my son, don't you? That we believed if his existence should become known, the Goa'uld and several others could prove a threat."

"Yeah," agreed Daniel. "If the Goa'uld knew, they'd either try to kill him or more than likely, it would be a race to see who could claim him as a host."

"Right. And Ariana was guessing that his inherited genetic knowledge would be latent. At that time, we didn't know if she was right or not. Even if she were, we've all seen the results of a snake controlling his host. We know the Goa'uld are able to access the host's memories. How do we know a Goa'uld couldn't readily access this knowledge if he took my son as host? And there's still that possibility. Daniel, you're going to have to be very careful."

"I will," Daniel promised.

"That scenario could have put the whole planet at risk," Jack continued to explain. "That's why General Hammond came up with that treason charge. He thought maybe you'd try to contact my son and we'd discover his whereabouts. Or if that didn't work, you'd feel pressured enough to reveal that information. It would never have gone any further than it did. It was only a ruse to try to gain your co-operation. The MPs that the general sent were only ordered to arrest you and bring you back to base. They weren't given any additional information."

"So you guys never thought I was a traitor?"

Jack shook his head. "Never. But the whole thing traumatized you a lot more than any of us thought it would. You wouldn't eat. Dr. Fraiser spoke to us about her concerns."

"There were just so many things churning around in my mind. I suspected our kinship. I knew how desperate you were to find your son and I was tempted to tell. But like I explained earlier, I was afraid of being put off the team. I understand why you guys felt you had to do it, but it hurt. You guys were my friends and you, probably my father."

"That's why I tried to come up with some other alternative to get it over with. I just wanted to find my son and get the rest of us all back on the same team. I wanted to make things easier for you. That's when I thought of the truth serum. Only it didn't go as expected." Jack became noticeably paler as he recalled the incident. "Daniel, when I heard that shot, saw you fall to the floor, that blood on your forehead…"

Daniel realized Jack's sincerity about everything. "Jack, like I said before, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too."

Deciding to change the conversation to something less distressing, Daniel asked, "So, what am I supposed to call you, now?"

"What would you like to?"

"Well, Dad would be sort of nice, but then we don't want anyone finding out about your son. So, I'd say that's not possible--in private, either--otherwise, it might slip out in public. I guess I'll just have to keep calling you 'Jack,' but you'll know what I mean."

"Yeah. Of course, I'll keep calling you Daniel…and Danny…and Dannyboy…and Space Monkey…and--"

"Hey! That's not fair. How come you get all the fun?" Daniel interrupted.

"Because I'm older than you, I'm the team leader, and I'm your father, that's why. Now, how about I drive my son back to base?" Jack stood and Daniel immediately did likewise. Unable to resist, Jack grabbed Daniel and hugged him firmly. "I'm glad it turned out this way," Jack stated. "Not all the stuff we went through, but the fact that you're my son."

Returning the gesture, Daniel agreed. "Me, too." And the small bit of moisture in the corners of both men's eyes sparkled in the final rays of the setting sun.

* * *

Authors note: The detail in the challenge that I said I'd reveal later was that Daniel discovers he is Jack's son.


End file.
